Born of Shadows and Fire
by Fate's Fallen Warrior
Summary: Sebastian was an abomination. He was told so many times. Especially after the death of his mother. A turn of events lands him friends with the future Evil Queen, best friends that would die and rip the world apart for the other. It drastically changes when his father dies and he is allowed to be himself for once in his life. Yet, when the curse is cast changes are inevitable.
1. A Day to Remember

**This is my first attempt at writing about Once Upon a Time, hopefully, I do the characters justice please do not say any hateful words and offer peaceful advice that would help me so much! I love all of you and if you need someone to talk I will try my best to reach out whenever you do!**

* * *

He could feel the storm rise. A defiance of negativity was about to be set forth. Regina. She was most likely at work once more, her ability to hold hatred against something a child had done was quite concerning, even if said stepdaughter was older.

"Your majesty, Snow White is asking for your presence." The messenger before him stood still, he had heard of his volatile behavior recently, he was correct to be wary.

"You may return to your family, sir. The darkness is coming it is best you spend your last recollections with them." A slightly jolted look crossed the dark man's face before he gratefully bowed.

"Thank you." He could only nod and wait for him to take his leave before swishing around to the corner of the room to teleport amongst the shadows. He was met with the council of Snow and Charming's castle. He slipped up behind them as they argued over what exactly would be the best course of action.

"If I may interject." Many of them were surprised at the darker presence and jumped to their feet including David. He held a sword expertly to his throat.

"Why are you here? To gloat?" Snow looked relieved as she stood while shooting a glare toward David.

"No. I was asked. I do not participate in any such grudges."

"It's okay David. I called him." She smiled warmly and he returned it. David, however, didn't move and inquired,

"He could be working with Regina, Snow, how can we trust him?" In this moment, he backed away from the barely threatening sword.

"Apologies, I assumed this was discussed." He bowed to the new King before speaking once more. "I am Sebastian." He watched David narrow his eyes. Still distrustful, amusing.

"We can David, Sebastian has helped me get away from Regina, trust me." His eyes darted back before they rested again on Sebastian, shooting him a look that Sebastian deciphered as a threat. Snow turned to face Sebastian, which he bowed once more for her and couldn't help the smirk that pulled across his lips.

"Your highness, how delightful-" she cut off his usual monolog that he used when she was much younger and hugged him.

"When are you going to stop that?" His smirk grew as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'll have to kill me." A small smile graced her lips and she gently shook her head.

"How are we supposed to trust him, isn't he worse than the Evil Queen?" Grumpy. He had forgotten about Snow White staying with the dwarves. The room dropped temperatures and it became darker, almost as if the shadows beckoned to him.

"Do not test me, dwarf." Sebastian glared.

"Alright that's enough, Sebastian, do you know of anything that can stop her?" The hopefulness in her eyes melted his coldness, he always had a soft spot for Snow, the light, in general, had always been his weakness. They were practically siblings.

"I am so sorry, Snow, there had been a way a very long time ago, but that failed." He turned away walking slowly towards the shadowed corner he had left before he offered her something. "Though I can offer my protection for this idea to send your child through the wardrobe." She looked only slightly happy before she nodded and turned to face the council while he strayed to the back. Watching and listening before Snow declared the meeting to be over, Sebastian delved to the past. Oh, how impressions change people's opinions. Grumpy had been correct to assume he was worse than Regina, he was a monster, an abomination. _You do not deserve kindness, be glad you are assisted._ Her voice haunted him, mauled him within the night. Sweet suffering.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, Maine**_

* * *

"What is it, Regina?" He groaned into the phone pressed into his ear and shoulder as he listened to the Mayor go into hysterics about Henry's disappearance. He didn't completely blame the kid, he was disappointed that he had not come over to his apartment or seek him out, as he usually did, but that had to mean he went to go find his birth mother. Emma Swan. How confusing she was. He and Henry had spent quite a bit of time tracking her down. Though Henry was incredibly intelligent he probably could've done it with his eyes closed, so much persistence and determination he held within. Sebastian couldn't help but smile, why did he have to work for Regina? Henry needed nurturement and that was something Regina has lacked in recent years. So, Sebastian had made it his mission to make sure Henry was encouraged to believe in "Fairytales". He deserved to know, just as his mysterious birth mother did.

"I have to go. There's a car outside." She hung up before he could mutter a word. He rolled his eyes, whatever her majesty desired. Just as he concluded his research on his condition, he received another call.

"Henry? Are you alright?" He quickly grabbed his coat and was very well prepared to get Henry and have him spend the night, but paused when he confirmed his thoughts.

"I'm fine, I just found my birth mother. We have a plan right?" He chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry we talked about this. As long as we are as honest, there should not be an issue. Emma Swan won't know what hit her."

* * *

 **I hope that was at least decent! I will try to update weekly, but school is always going to be a counter. Tell me how you feel about it! Love all of you sweet people!-FFW**


	2. Hot Chocolate and Emma Swan

**Here is another Chapter! I hope it is enjoyable!-FFW**

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, Maine**_

* * *

"How am I supposed to know where Henry is?" Sebastian incredulously answered the demanding tone that Regina used against him. If she had known that he wasn't cursed she certainly wouldn't have done that...

"Where else could he be Sebastian!" The desperation almost made him remorseful, almost. Tightly gripping the bridge of his nose in exasperation of the pleas for the past five minutes, adopted mothers. "And maybe he wouldn't be if you hadn't shown him that stupid website and brought that horrible woman here!" The seeping anger was starting to crawl in his veins as well. How dare she not at least let her son be curious? Their son.

"Technically he's _my son_ too, Regina. I could care less about whatever control you want over him, me, the whole populace of town!" Breathe. Just breathe. "I care about you, Gina. I really do. Don't take offense, but you are very controlling." The other side had gone dead and he couldn't help it. He tossed the phone quite roughly onto his bed and regretted it. It sickeningly smacked the wall before falling down the crack of the bed. He was seething as he slumped to the floor with his back against the opposite wall of the bed. He tried to break the reverie by thinking logically or at least sympathizing with her actions.

It wasn't her fault that her mother was cruel, he had enough evidence from the situation with Daniel to prove it. He even had issues with his parents, he had the scars inside his mind and on his back to prove it. Even if they weren't physically brought by them, they certainly didn't care in the slightest. That was why they had been friends for so long, they understand each other. It also didn't help that Regina had huge trust issues, which is why she hung up on him she didn't want to ruin their bond any further. This leads to her blockage of emotions, including love. This is why Henry doesn't feel loved by her, why he tried to spend his nights over at Sebastian's apartment. His heart ached at the thought, people didn't really know Regina, the way she did love was very affectionate and caring. That did not give her any excuse to what she has done.

All the issues with Snow always made him take her side. She was only a child. Yet, Regina was also emotionally broken. He did not like having two sides to choose from. Now that he thought it through, he could always pretend nothing was going on between the two and take care of Henry once the curse was broken, no hassle there and he absolutely adored his adopted son. He needed to protect Henry.

First, he had to make sure Henry was alright, he had to meet this Emma Swan to confirm she was a good person for Henry to be around, though Sebastian already knew that answer. All the research he dug up on Emma Swan over the course of directing Henry to the right path and the day he left to find her was enough to understand many things. Her foster system round-a-bout and the fact that he knew she would stay due to the fact she repeated history with Henry and would feel overwhelming guilt.

Sebastian retrieved his cell phone and called his nephew. Hopefully, Regina hadn't found out he gave the ten-year-old a phone to contact him with.

"So, running from the cops again?" He couldn't help but tease, when was Henry not trying to have a moment of space from Regina lately.

"Yep, she called you didn't she, Seb?" A smile graced his lips at the dryness of his voice, he was obviously not pleased.

"Oh, indeed. I'm in the doghouse now. Sorry, Henry." He really hadn't meant to get on her bad side, he couldn't exactly help but voice his opinions. Hell, he deserved to be heard he helped raise Henry! All those times Regina was tired from all the crying and nearly broke down in tears over the phone because it didn't stop. Remember the whole controlling thing, Sebastian. God, he was going insane.

"That's alright, you always do your best. Oh, Emma's here, I have to go!" He anxiously replied before hanging up.

"Wait-Okay." All alone again. He walked away from all the negativity settling in his room, he would probably have to sleep on the couch tonight. He hated fighting with his best friend, he never could stand the places they fought in because it reminded him that there may be a time they may never walk away and end up destroying the other. It wasn't like he got much sleep anyway. Six hours was a good night. Four hours was the usual. Being mentally scarred was not exactly the best way to sleep.

He decided to call Dr. Whale to confirm that his heart procedure was to be done in a few days. A catheter ablation for his Atrial Fibrillation. Basically, his heart quivered instead of the normal beating and the procedure may work. He knew what he received it from, it haunted his dreams after all. That was the second worst thing his father had ever done to him. Then he would spend the day mentally preparing for the night, which usually involved deep meditation and letting his frustration out on his punching bag, the one that needed to be reordered again for the third time this year.

Sweet dreams were not made of this.

* * *

As the next day rolled around Henry texted Sebastian so that they could eat breakfast at Granny's. He reported that he was here to see his mother, his birth mother, Emma Swan. After doing so much research because of his anxiety for the safety of Henry, he knew that this woman had been in jail when she had Henry in Phoenix, the reason was for theft. She was clean otherwise which definitely soothed his worries. They sat in the back corner by the window while Ruby took their order.

"Coffee. Black." He smiled and couldn't hide his excitement, he knew her cursed self well and once it was broken he would miss her company. She laughed and turned to Henry.

"A hot chocolate with cinnamon. Send it to Emma. She's-" Henry looked mischievous as he spoke, breaking off when Ruby understood the message.

"Over there, got it." Ruby smiled and walked away to place the order. A smirk crossed his lips.

"Very well done, young padawan." Sebastian couldn't help but praise. He may have learned just a bit from him, he was rebellious at heart, not that he needed to teach Henry that. That type of rebelliousness and curiousness was genetics, Sebastian just prayed it was a part of Emma or going against Regina would be difficult.

"Star Wars references in the morning? Must be a good day." Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I am with my favorite person!" Henry grinned. "Me." He rolled his eyes at the clear sarcasm and turned his attention to Ruby who placed his drink down.

"Thanks, Ruby can always count on you to wake me up." Sebastian shot a smile that had a flirty undertone, hopefully, missed by Henry (Nope).

"Always." She whispered lowly. Sebastian focused on Henry and asked him how school was going.

"Ms. Blanchard's awesome, I mean we wouldn't have started finding the Savior without her, but you know." Sebastian encouraged him to continue. nodded, but just as he was going to add in his two cents, Emma walked over and spoke to Graham, who he didn't notice was there until now. He was being controlled by Regina, technically he had his own choice, yet they were slightly swayed by Regina because he doesn't feel anything. He was going to stop her from doing it any further once he had the chance. His body stiffened and immediately the carefree environment disappeared. His expression turned hard and he couldn't help but feel the rise of protectiveness. Henry, though, looked cheerful. As we stood to confirm her off suspicions.

"We did. I like cinnamon, too." Emma watched him confusingly while glancing at Sebastian in question. He stood behind Henry a few feet.

"Don't you have school?" He was a bit surprised by that answer, he was expecting her to ask why he had sent it.

"Duh. I'm 10. Walk me." She nodded slowly to that. She was about to ask about Sebastian, as she was motioning and about to speak when Henry beat her to it.

"This is my... Well, father figure, you can call him Sebastian. He's the silver lining while living here." His lips twitched and the slight emotional fondness burned across his black eyes before returning to the rigidness he was once before. He reached out a hand for Emma to grasp.

"Sebastian Elder. I'm sure you've met my friend, the mayor. She isn't always so, uptight." He smirked before adding, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan, I presume?" A slightly annoyed look crossed her face before she let go of his hand.

"Emma is fine. I didn't realize Regina had any friends." Sebastian nodded to her dry reply. Like mother like son, though she did watch him carefully, probably because Henry mentioned he was his 'father figure'

"Regina is...interesting. I would like you to know that I am not like her. I'm glad you're here Emma." He tapped Henry's shoulder to get his attention. "School." He said sternly. Henry nodded and beckoned Emma. The two beside each other while Sebastian followed. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

 **Please tell me if this is too short or too long. I love if you could comment and tell me if I am getting anything wrong or if my writing is the best! I appreciate the help. Love all of you lovely people-FFW.**


	3. Chocolate Vs Strawberry

**Here we are again! I cannot believe I am actually going through with all of this! Exciting! Let's hope I can keep it up. Remember I would love for any comments about my OC or the way the character act, I am rewatching the episodes and trying to do them justice. If my writing isn't well please say so! I could really use an extra pair of eyes! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves!-FFW**

* * *

Sebastian hadn't meant to analyze and determine exactly who Emma Swan was by the posture and way she held herself. Paranoia crept in. He was always concerned about Henry's protection. Because he was always in tune to his behavior, though, he watched as Henry happily moved beside Emma. Yet, he still moved to walk on the other side of Henry as the trio made their way to the school.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" She sent a slight questioning gaze to him as well. She probably thought it was a mundane issue. Don't ever try dark magic kids, you turn into Regina. He was so going to use that one when Emma was more on board with the curse.

"It's not about us. It's about her curse." Sebastian watched her facial expression. Disbelief, maybe? He was usually good at reading people and if he remembered Henry say correctly, she was good at telling when someone lied. Her eyes caught his, with another guarded interrogating look. "We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan, well we." Henry motioned to him. "Step One-"

"Step One B, Step One A was retrieving the Swan." Sebastian couldn't help but interject, it wasn't discussed but it was enough said to let her realize he was in on finding her.

"Right! Step One B-Identification. I call it Operation Cobra." He gently ruffled Henry's head affectionately.

"Ingenious."

"Hey!" Henry smoothed down whatever pieces that had stuck up.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales." Still stuck. Not that he expected her to magically know and believe everything.

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the queen off the trail." Henry answered quickly. Emma sent an incredulous look towards Sebastian, he kept himself neutral and nodded to what Henry had said before speaking.

"Besides, most commonly the cobra is known to graceful and swift, much like how we have to execute a plan to break the curse so Regina doesn't completely know." They paused for a moment as Emma spoke.

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?" Simplistic view, but she was correct. The curse was still a lot more complicated.

"That's the curse," Henry confirmed.

"Wait, then how does Sebastian know?" She narrowed her eyes at the two.

"I was working on a way to make sure Snow, and David remembered after the curse was cast, I got there too late, which led the effects to work on me instead." The fixed look she gave him made him anxious. He thought that over before he added quickly, "Though I would have believed it if I had been cursed."

"Time's been frozen. Until you got here." Her eyes searched them both to try to detect any false words, he assumed. The apple that Emma had been carrying was brought to both their attentions when she tried to take a bite and Henry nearly leaped to get rid of it. "Where'd you get that?"

"Your Mom?" Regina's old tricks once again.

"Don't eat that." He tossed it behind them without thinking.

"O-Okay."

"You could have thrown it away you know." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Regina may be Regina, but she wouldn't poison her that quickly."

"I don't know." Emma went grim, "She kind of seems like the type." He contemplated that, well he already knew she was. He was hoping she hadn't done so.

"All right, what about their pasts?" Her eyes flickered to his form, the one he had turned abruptly while he was thinking of said past. He caught the undertone, though, she wanted to know if he was as bad as Regina was or used to be.

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see." Henry glanced up at Sebastian, "Except Sebastian, he remembers everything." His body stiffened, and the mood turned agonized around him.

"I think remembering is the real curse." The mother and son both snapped back to him in surprise. Dark, dejected emotions came off in waves and his gaze was regretful. Emma decided to change the subject before it went too sour.

"So for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?" She seemed to only understand the words, not really believing them. Henry, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic.

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse." The matter-of-fact tone must have bugged her because she turned suddenly to face Henry. Immediately he was on guard too. He knew she was a good person, but his reflexes had kicked in.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming-"

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. Only, Seb does." She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before gazing at Henry once more "I took out the end, the part with you in it." He handed her the book pages carefully. "See? Your mom is Snow White." Sebastian braced for her to knock all the hope away, he could tell by the look in her eyes, she didn't believe a word he said.

"Oh, kid." She looked overwhelmed by the fact he tried making up the fact her parents gave her up. It wasn't their choice.

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did it wouldn't be a very good story." Henry shared a look with Sebastian, he knew his story well, and Sebastian had told him about how he couldn't completely blame Regina for how she acts as well. Her mother was never a good person. Emma was struggling with what to say, the anxiousness of her movements declared it so. He didn't blame her. "If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are...It would be bad." The overtaking concern and surprise throughout this entire conversation had been abundant. The silence took over as they reached the school.

"I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started." He sped up after giving Sebastian a brief hug and shouted to Emma, "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did!" Was her response. She looked amused as she tossed Sebastian a lazy look.

"Why else would you be here?" He darted to the school, waving quickly to Sebastian before completely disappearing from view. Though the two adults stood a few feet apart, it was still too close for Sebastian's comfort, and it didn't help when Ms. Blanchard made her way over with a disbelieving grin, that was happening a lot lately. The smiles and disbelief.

"It's good to see his smile back." He couldn't help but smile too, he was happier. Henry did act like that around him, but he guessed he didn't at school and with Regina. The ache again to grant him happiness crept back in. Why did he care so much? Wasn't he taught not to? Had he not learned the lesson. _Emotions are weakness_. That memory was all too real.

"No one's been brave enough to run against her, well, except once Sebastian, but she manipulated that." He snapped back to reality and into the conversation beside him.

"Which is why I have my own place instead of with Regina and Henry like I used too." He tried to pretend he didn't care, but the pang of sadness was heard when he mentioned Henry. Regina's children were his downfall. Ms. Blanchard's eyes widened.

"I-I hadn't meant-" She shook her head as she stuttered.

"It's fine," he waved his hand dismissively. "She is exactly like that don't worry I know. Controlling and manipulative." He shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you not get the votes?" Emma scowled.

"That's how she wants things to run in this town, with fear." Ms. Blanchard nodded to that.

"I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." That sparked interest across Emma's face, oh boy.

"Who does he think you are?" Sebastian wasn't entirely sure she was prepared for that answer. Mrs. Blanchard chuckled and looked down.

"Oh. It's silly." Emma raised her eyebrow, replying,

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me." He moved closer to offer whatever amount of comfort he could. He knew this would make her see just a tad differently. Ms. Blanchard shook her head again before answering,

"Snow White." The pregnant pause afterward while Emma froze and gazed at the woman before her. "Who does he think you are?" The curiousness sprouting from the far off look in her eyes.

"I'm not in the book." Was all Emma could breathe as she watched her supposed mother. "Can I ask you a favor?" She asked when she came to her senses. "Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?" Mrs. Blanchard nodded, but before she could speak, Sebastian cut in.

"I know Dr. Hopper, that's part of the reason I didn't get the votes. Apparently, dealing with trauma means you're a nutcase." Ms. Blanchard looked apologetic,

"If it makes you feel better, I thought you had great ideas! So you had my vote." He grinned at his cursed step-niece. He missed her. After forcing himself to stay away because it wasn't her he had been depressed. Sweet misery.

* * *

Ms. Blanchard had bid them farewell before the two were officially left alone and Sebastian offered to show Emma around after the meeting. He instantly cautioned himself then. He couldn't spend too much time with her, she was the exact person he'd find himself fawning over. He was definitely not supposed to like his best friends stepdaughter's daughter. Not weird or complicated at all. Just as long as he didn't pay attention to her passion when it came to something she was confident and knew very much about, or the intelligence that he was sure Henry inherited. He was to not remember the sarcasm or witty counter remarks. None could be remembered. He opened his heart up too easily, let people in. It was probably why he was a shattered shell of who he was before. It was the question Emma asked next that he was not prepared for.

"Before when we mentioned the past you went all dark on us." She bit her lip and seemed to recall herself into her head to find a way to word it properly. "You also see a therapist. What exactly happened to you that makes you different even when you're friends with Regina?" He did think it over in his head for a moment.

"If you believe that Henry and I are telling the truth, then I could tell you everything." Sebastian paused to recollect himself. "Since you don't and Henry certainly won't say anything because he doesn't know the full story. A child cannot hear what I've been through." He sighed and caught her eyes. He didn't break contact while he spoke, "I've been used enough to understand, sympathize if you will, what exactly this world does to another. Whether mine or yours" Her soft eyes burned his mind, soothingly making him wish to open more, but that would end in wicked chaos like before. "I protected people from my father's wrath, his output anger and hate was taken out on me. His ideals of the perfect soldier too." He turned and the swept across the street to Dr. Hopper's building.

"Wait, you can't just end abruptly." The annoyed tone made him spin around to face her bodies inches from the other. Something if he was in the right state of mind, would never have done.

"I don't open up to people anymore, Emma. I haven't even told someone who has always been there. You understand that, though. Henry's father burned you." He paused slightly, it was easy to see the reluctance when they were at Ganny's the day before when she thought Graham ordered the hot chocolate. He knew it because it was the look he had in the mirror before a date, which would then be canceled due to a 'family emergency'. The night would then be spent with Henry, quietly discussing the world and allowing Henry to look at his drawings of the Enchanted Forest, Snow's Castle, and the small home he had lived in once he had finally been freed from his father's hold. The way she was wary at times from the looks that Henry acquired was also there. "We have much more in common than what you originally thought." He stepped away and felt his face heat up a bit. "Dr. Hopper is just in there, I'll wait." Emma opened her mouth like she wanted to reply, but thought otherwise and walked straight into the building.

Once Emma had returned to where the clad in black, dark haired and eyed Sebastian Elder stood. He met her eyes and dropped down to see her clutching a file from Dr. Hopper's office. The minute they met she demanded,

"What are you not telling me?" He nearly stepped back in shock, nearly.

"Which topic are we discussing?" She clenched her teeth.

"How come I'm getting warnings to stay away from you? First, it was Regina, then Graham, and now Henry's therapist?" Her eyes flared in anger, something she could not beat him in.

"Regina loves manipulation." She scoffed in response. Dr. Hopper was certainly helping Regina, he couldn't give patient files away to anyone. It was unethical in his degree of psychology.

"Not from what I hear. You're helping Henry with all of this, maybe it is his way of communicating but to agree and put ideas in his head to warp him? That's sick." She spat out the words venomously. He laughed lowly. He could feel the rage tear into him.

"Do not tell me I am harming my adopted son." Sebastian managed to contain his vulgar language, and rein in his anger by clenching his fists while taking a deep breath. "You don't know it but Regina loves to toy with people, technically you have a document that you are not allowed to have. It is unethical of a man of psychology to give a patient's privacy away." He sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair.

"He gave it to me!" She defended as she glared.

"You're being played. Use your head for a moment not your heart. When you need bail, you know who not to call." He stepped away from her and made his way to his apartment. This was Regina's biography. She always loved pitting people against one another.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day wondering if maybe this was really fantasy. Ridiculous. He had scars and memories from the book, he was not crazy and neither was Henry. He had managed to get an hour of sleep before he was called by Dr. Whale to confirm he wanted to go through with the catheter ablation. Sebastian canceled it. He needed to able to move quickly and recovery took a few months. Besides, he would miss punching out his rage whenever it sparked. It certainly did today, which made him reorder another. He should probably try a different brand. His phone went off and he quickly answered the contact without thinking.

"Wonderful friend of mine, how are you?" The words didn't match his grumpy tone.

"Now, grumpy people don't get dinner." She was strangely happy.

"You love ruining my friendships don't you, Regina?" Sebastian rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Of course, now dinner or will it just be me and Henry?" He hadn't had dinner with them in a few weeks.

"Coming."

* * *

He tagged along to Henry's session with the excuse of ice cream, when he noticed that Henry was upset so he asked him what was up. Emma Swan either had to apologize or he would find a way to terrorize her until she left she would pay the price. So when Henry was in his session, of course, Emma Swan was walking down the hall.

"Sebastian." He tilted his head at her when he stepped in front of her and the hallway.

"Emma. Explain." The stressed look made him want to avoid this conversation and let her be, yet this was for Henry.

"I didn't believe any of it fully, and Regina." He stepped away allowing her to go through. He fought with himself about whether following after her or not.

"Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here, you. I wanted to get to know you." She desperately stated.

"You think I'm crazy." He replied indifferently.

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is." She sighed deeply and started again. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? maybe it _is_ true." Sebastian couldn't stop the wide smile reaching across his face, even if Emma looked desperate and Henry was denying it at the moment, she was being honest.

"But you told my mom-" He protested.

"What she needed to hear." A slight pause chilled the room before she spoke again. "What I _do_ know...Is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen..." She elongated the last few words to get his attention. "Into thinking that we are nonbelievers, 'cause that way, she's not on to us." The hopeful expression warmed his heart. The motherly love he rarely saw in Regina was there plainly on Emma's face. "Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about?" She looked up at the two men standing above her, surprisingly seeing Sebastian watching her kindly. "Throwing her off the trail?" When Henry sat up happily he could imagine the sparkling hopeful eyes, just like when they found the website to find Emma.

"Brilliant." He noticed she was kind of not as into it as Henry was, but she was doing it for him and that was more than anyone could ask for.

"I read the pages, and, Henry, you're right they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma bent down over the fire to let the pages settle and burn. Once she was satisfied she stood and finished everything with a flourish. "Now _we_ have the advantage." Henry got up to hug her. Both Dr. Hopper and he left the two to hug while they stepped a bit away for some more space.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Dr. Hopper asked cheerfully.

"Until Regina finds out." He frowned at that. While Sebastian thought it over.

"Pessimism doesn't get you far, Sebastian." The look he was given by the therapist made him nod to end the conversation before the Doctor got into his issues and Henry's session became his.

"So, ice cream?" Emma and Dr. Hopper along with Sebastian smiled when Henry grinned and yelled while diving toward him.

"Chocolate!" He gripped his nephew and threw his head back laughing.

"Strawberry tops that." Henry's eyes widened.

"What? you are not my friend!" That was obviously sarcasm as he made a way for the door when the trio decided to go after asking Dr. Hopper, who respectfully declined. Maybe sweet dreams were made of this.

* * *

 **I hope this was decent and that you enjoy, please comment about anything regarding my story, just please do not leave any hateful comments. Love all of you strange people!-FFW**


End file.
